Over The Limit
by ShippingParadise
Summary: "I'm sick of your face! I'm sick of you period! I'm done with you!" Is this how Alex wants to be treated?


I'm sorry I LOVE writing stories like this… This totally explains why the relationship of Mike and Alex broke up.

"You're going to go out there and challenge John Cena with your Money in the Bank. Have I made myself clear enough?" Mike patted Alex on the shoulder and smirked, "Of course I have, now get going," Mike acted this way only because of the C.O.O, Paul, and his so called 'girlfriend' Maryse.

Alex sighed and looked over his shoulder as he walked to the curtain. "Play my music," he told the sound employer. As his music blared through the stadium, he strutted out trying to put on a smile. He grabbed a microphone and the crowd booed. He dropped his head in embarrassment then lived up to it and spoke, "All of you are wondering why I'm out here," he let the mic hit the crowd's reactions, "I'm out here to challenge John Cena." He fake laughed and pointed at backstage, "So why don't you, John Cena, come out here in your chain gang and fight me?" There was a long pause.

John's music played and he came out laughing at Alex and stared at the camera, "Is this guy serious?" He ran into the ring and grabbed a microphone and held it there. He let the crowd chant 'Kick His Ass' for a good two minutes. "You-," he smiled, "You think you can just come out here and challenge me? W-What did Michael send you out here?"

Alex blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

"He's really got you under his thumb right?" He laid a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Well, if Mike wants a match so bad why doesn't he just come out here and challenge me instead of you having to do it for him?"

"Because Cena… He's a coward sometimes."

Mike yelled as he came out from behind the curtain, "No, no, no! I am NOT a coward! I will fight Cena!" He stepped in the ring and looked at Alex then looked back at John. "If anyone's the coward… It's you, Cena."

Just then Teddy Long came out and raised an eyebrow. "Hold up, hold up. If Mike wants a match, so be it! You, Mike, and Alex at Over the Limit! It will be an I Quit match." And he walked back out.

Mike smirked and Alex frowned. Alex didn't like the sound of this.

…

A couple weeks later, Mike and Alex were getting prepped up for their match tonight against John. "Mike, don't you think we've gone a little over board with this?"

"Don't talk, just listen. I am the best right? Right. That's all that matters right now Alex. Not you, not Cena, but me," he threw his hands in the air and pointed at himself.

Paul knocked on their locker room door and yelled, "Let's go! Your match is next."

Mike and Alex made their way to the stage with Mike's music playing throughout the stadium. Mike taunted and Alex followed pretending to be friends with him. He couldn't stand the thought of this match, but when John came out there was nothing left he could do.

The ref rang the bell when John taunted to his fans with a mixture of cheers and boos. The three men danced around in the ring then Mike went after John and John got him in a headlock. They followed their choreographed fight, but Alex had a different idea in mind. He went and grabbed his Money in the Bank case and cracked it over the skull of John Cena. He kept beating him with it until Mike wanted some action. He let John get up, but Mike was taking too long hit him, so John's fists just bounced off both Alex's and Mike's head. They kept jumping up and attacking him, but they had no chance against him. Finally, he threw Alex over his shoulder and it hurt Alex. As Alex got out of the ring, John went for Mike and smashed his head into the mat.

After a few blows to the head, John Cena began to weaken. Alex and Mike took advantage of this and beat him with everything they could find. "Do you quit John?"

John breathed heavy, "Go to hell."

They threw him into the ring and whipped him with what looked like a belt. "Do you quit?"

John laughed, "You hit like a girl."

They beat him with the steel steps and still John refused to quit. Mike got angry and shoved John into a ladder. They trapped his head and beat it with his belt. "Do you quit Cena?" Mike held a microphone to John's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I quit!" Alex and Mike celebrated in the ring, but their celebration didn't last for long because the ref got a phone call.

He got in the ring and looked them in the eyes and said, "This match restarts right now."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Mike screamed.

John Cena laughed and got up. Mike growled and held John so that Alex could hit him with his belt, but John moved and he hit Mike instead. John turned around and did his signature to the shocked Alex onto the announcer's table. He smirked and pulled out the belt they whipped him with. He beat Mike with it and chased him all the way to the top of the ramp. He got Mike down to his knees and he put him into his submission move 'STFU.'

"What do you say Miz?" The ref held the mic up to Mike's face.

"I quit, I quit!" Mike choked to John's big arm crushing his wind pipe.

…

Another week later, Mike came out with Alex and demanded a rematch with John Cena. "I will not be disrespected like this," Mike said to the crowd. "I know, you know, and everybody else knows that I should be WWE Champion RIGHT NOW! I will not leave this ring until you chime in!" He waited on the Board of Directors to send an e-mail to the RAW laptop.

A few seconds later there came a chime in the laptop. Josh slowly crept up to the laptop and said, "The RAW anonymous General Manager says 'Miz, I heard your request for another Championship match," Mike smirked. "And it is denied. You lost last night, Miz, and as far as I'm concerned you are done with John Cena!"

Mike's eyes got wider as he growled to look at Alex. Alex apologized and said, "It wasn't me, I'm-I'm sorry."

"This… is all… your… fault. If it wasn't for you I would be WWE Champion right now! You worthless waste of space! Do you have any, ANY explanation for yourself?" His body shook in frustration.

Alex sighed and managed to poke out, "Miz, it wasn't like I was the one who said 'I quit.' I'm sorry."

Mike got really angry. There was a long pause and he huffed, "What did you say?" He smacked Alex in the face, "What did you say? Huh?"

"Mike I-"

"No you shut your mouth! You shut your mouth!" He pointed a finger at Alex. "I gave you a personal services contract. Without me, you wouldn't even BE in the WWE! Are you listening to me? You are nothing, NOTHING without me! And then you rode on back down to the main event of WrestleMania! I have given you chance after chance after chance, and you have been one big disappointment after disappointment! I am sick of your mind numbing stupidity! I'm sick of your face! I'm sick of you period! I'm done with you! YOU ARE FIRED!"

Alex puffed and got mad at Mike.

"Don't you look at me that way!" Mike shoved Alex's face one more time and Alex shot back and attacked Mike.

Alex screamed at Mike when he shoved his face into the mat, "AFTER EVERYTHING I DONE FOR YOU!"

After about ten minutes of Alex going on rage he walked out with his shirt unbuttoned and Mike unconscious. As he walked backstage an unfamiliar face appeared to Alex.

"Hey, Alex… Are you okay?"

"Who are you, what the fuck do you want?"

"My name is Randall. Call me Randy. Mike's an ass, trust me."

"What you don't think I've noticed?"

"Sorry, hey, let me get you a drink later," Randy offered.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alex felt himself cooling down a bit and his breathing was even again. He had just witnessed hell inside of that ring.

"Cool," Randy left Alex.

Me: Dang Mike, you took quite a beating back there!

Mike: *growls* I hate Alex.

Me: He hates you too so… Shut your face.

Alex: *laughs hysterically* I'm gonna use that instead of 'Say It To My Face.'

Me: Yes! Finally! Somebody that understands!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
